Fin du monde
by youpitralala13
Summary: Le titre résume assez bien l'esprit de cet OS alors je vais m'abstenir d'en faire un résumé. C'est un OS GrayxLyon donc homophobes s'abstenir et les autres soyez les bienvenus !


**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS à conditions imposées que j'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Voici les règles que j'avais à respecter :**

**Type d'univers : Schoolfic**

**Couple choisi : GrayxLyon**

**Occasion : Fin du monde (vous voyez un peu le genre… Sérieux les gars, me mettez plus jamais un truc pareil :p)**

**Narrateur : Le proviseur du lycée (que j'ai choisi comme étant Makarov)**

**Trois mots à placer : plongée, pédestre, feu d'artifice**

* * *

L'alerte avait été donnée. Le pays était en état de crise, tout comme l'était le reste du monde, et, avec l'aide de tous les professeurs, je tentais d'assurer au maximum la sécurité des élèves. Nous avions fait résonner l'alarme incendie et j'avais divulgué par le biais des haut-parleurs un message à l'attention de tous pour que la protection des enfants puisse se passer dans le calme.

Le lycée Fairy Tail tout entier était en ébullition, les professeurs tentaient de maintenir en ordre les groupes d'élèves qu'ils dirigeaient pour les emmener dans les endroits les plus sûrs, même si certains paniquaient déjà. J'avais même vu la petite Wendy Marvel pleurer… J'étais inquiet, évidemment, mais si moi, le proviseur, je perdais mon calme, alors tout le monde paniquerait.

Possédant une relativement grande infrastructure, notre lycée avait donc également de nombreux endroits pouvant servir d'abris souterrains pour éviter d'être blessés par la pluie de météorites.

Monsieur Dragneel avait emmené la majorité des étudiants de première jusqu'au local près de la piscine qui se trouvait en sous-sol et avait, pour y faire plus de place, vidé entièrement celui-ci. Les mannequins servant à entraîner les élèves au sauvetage, les masques de **plongée** et les tubas, les monopalmes et même les cages qui servaient au water polo avaient été jetés à l'extérieur, prêts à être sacrifiés. De son côté, Madame Scarlett s'était occupée des plus jeunes et de ceux nécessitant le plus d'attention, réussissant avec l'aide d'une de ses collègues à emmener les quelques élèves handicapés du lycée et deux classes de seconde dans le bâtiment C, le plus petit des trois, où la majorité des salles de classe étaient en sous-terrain à cause du terrain de sport au-dessus. Elle avait emprunté un chemin **pédestre **à l'extérieur du lycée pour éviter les risques de bousculade et m'envoya un message pour me signifier qu'ils étaient désormais à l'abri. Je soupirai. J'étais réellement inquiet, nous avions beaucoup d'élèves à protéger et malheureusement trop peu de professeurs en proportion. Mais le corps enseignant n'était pas seul. A mon plus grand soulagement, Monsieur Eucliffe, le responsable des surveillants, avait lui-même constitué une équipe afin de superviser les allées et venues de tous les élèves et vérifier que toutes les salles de classe avaient bien été vidées, s'occupant également des élèves de l'internat et de ceux restés dans le réfectoire. De mon côté, je supervisais le tout. J'envoyais et recevais des SMS de tous les professeurs, leur indiquant où étaient leurs collègues, où il restait de la place, zigzaguant entre les élèves pour vérifier que tout allait bien et indiquant à chacun la marche à suivre. Les sœurs Strauss, les deux infirmières de l'établissement, étaient également prévenues chaque fois qu'un élève avait des problèmes et allaient et venaient entre les différents abris souterrains. Je jetai un œil derrière moi, et repérai le professeur Vastia qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. En me voyant, il eut un regard désespéré et courut vers moi :

\- Monsieur Draer, dites moi que vous avez vu Gray ! J'ai mis mes élèves en sécurité, ils sont dans les salles d'entraînement du bâtiment B avec Arzack et Bisca, mais impossible de mettre la main sur Gray, et il ne répond pas à mes appels !

\- Calmez-vous monsieur Vastia, je vais voir si j'arrive à le contacter ou si vos collègues savent où il pourrait se trouver. Savez-vous avec qui il avait cours pendant l'alerte ? Oh, et pendant que j'essaye de joindre tout le monde, vérifiez le couloir du quatrième étage s'il vous plait, les surveillants n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'y aller, ils sont débordés !

\- Il me semble qu'il était en labo avec des élèves de terminale, monsieur.

Il avait une mine dépitée. J'essayais moi-même de garder tout mon self-control pour montrer l'exemple mais j'imaginais très bien que ne pas retrouver son mari dans une situation pareille pouvait lui faire une telle frayeur. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers, je tentai effectivement de contacter le professeur de chimie. Comme je m'y attendais, sa batterie devait être à plat car je tombai directement sur le répondeur. Je grognai et tentai alors de contacter mes autres collègues dont les classes étaient adjacentes à la sienne au moment de la crise, espérant tomber sur un qui pourrait me dire où il était passé. Je fus finalement victorieux quand, trois appels plus tard, mon fils, Luxus, m'indiqua le bâtiment où il s'était rendu. Il raccrocha rapidement, devant en premier lieu calmer les enfants et les rassurer. J'appelai ensuite Monsieur Eucliffe qui m'indiqua que tout le bâtiment B et le bâtiment C avaient été vidés, et que Monsieur Cheney était en train de finir de vérifier les troisième et quatrième étages du bâtiment A.

\- Monsieur Vastia s'occupe du quatrième étage, dîtes à Rogue qu'il peut vous rejoindre une fois les salles 300 terminées.

\- Bien, monsieur, me répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Une minute plus tard, Lyon était finalement de retour. Je lui expliquai la situation, rendant à son regard son étincelle habituelle, et lui proposai de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son mari puisque tous les bâtiments semblaient vidés et que je devais moi aussi me mettre à l'abri. Il acquiesça et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers les sous-sol de la cour où Gray semblait en proie au désespoir devant le nombre incroyable d'étudiants dont il devait s'occuper à lui tout seul. En nous voyant arriver, son regard s'alluma, soulagé et presque heureux. Il me salua, sourit à son amant, et se retourna vers les enfants :

\- Monsieur le proviseur est arrivé, si vous voulez bien garder votre calme, il va vous tenir informés de la situation, annonça-t-il après que je lui ai parlé.

Il me remercia silencieusement et, surveillant du coin de l'œil les élèves qui commençaient à se calmer doucement en ma présence, s'installa dans un coin de la pièce avec son époux. A mon signal, tous les élèves s'assirent par terre, rouspétant contre leurs voisins qui prenaient trop de place ou leur avaient fait mal pendant que je soupirais silencieusement. Ah, les enfants.

\- Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que la menace ait disparue. Pour le moment, nous n'avons que peu d'informations, mais je sais que les météorites ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je vous suggère à tous de garder votre calme afin que nous puissions vivre ces quelques heures sous terre dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Un chahut sortit de la foule mais je les calmai bien vite, voulant laisser à mes deux enseignants la possibilité de souffler un peu. Certains élèves comprirent, étant donné les coups d'œil éloquents que je jetais à Vastia et Fullbuster, et intimèrent aux autres de se taire. Et bientôt, le calme réapparut. Je m'assis sur une chaise, épuisé, et observai de loin les deux amoureux. Bien sûr, en tant que figures d'autorité, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de commencer à se câliner ou s'embrasser devant les élèves, mais je sentais que leurs regards en disaient bien plus long qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme le reste d'entre nous, et leurs yeux semblaient se noyer les uns dans les autres. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils se racontaient mais j'étais au moins heureux que ces deux-là puissent passer ce dur moment ensemble. Vastia et Fullbuster étaient deux de mes meilleurs éléments, de très bons professeurs et de très bons pédagogues, ils savaient se faire aimer des élèves et les faire aimer leurs matières. Ils étaient deux de mes plus grands espoirs pour le jour où je déciderais de quitter mon poste de proviseur, même si je savais que ces-deux là étaient fait pour être en contact permanent avec les élèves. Je balayai l'abri du regard et me reconcentrai sur les deux enseignants. Fullbuster semblait terriblement inquiet. Je savais que, d'eux deux, Vastia était probablement le plus calme et le plus posé, et j'espérai de tout cœur qu'il parviendrait à rassurer son mari. Le temps semblait se ralentir, et je me mis à prier pour que tout le monde s'en sorte. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'on n'avait toujours pas d'informations sur l'évolution de la situation, je commençai à ressentir une secousse. Le globe terrestre tout entier semblait trembler et les élèves commençaient à jeter des regards effrayés à leur entourage. Je les vis se tenir les uns aux autres, certains commençant à pleurer, alors que Vastia, main dans la main avec son époux, tentait de les calmer comme il le pouvait. J'allais rassurer les élèves devant moi qui s'étaient mis à pleurer quand un bruit d'explosion nous parvint. Explosion ? Que se passait-il donc ? Gray leva les yeux, inquiet, et jeta un œil aux escaliers, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait monter voir. Je lui jetai un regard sévère, mais il évita tout contact visuel avec moi et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Vastia cria et le suivit, désespéré. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces profs qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! Je hurlai à la salle de se calmer, que la situation était sous contrôle, et je fonçai à la suite de mes deux fuyards. Quand j'arrivai à l'étage, Fullbuster avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel où des missiles détruisaient les météorites en des millions de projectiles. Le tout s'envolait dans tous les sens, provoquant l'effet d'un **feu d'artifice** magnifique, et Lyon s'était précipité sur son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« On est sauvés », pensai-je.

J'admirai une nouvelle fois le ciel puis me reconcentrai sur les deux hommes, en train de s'embrasser. Vastia attrapa le visage de l'autre entre ses mains et, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, le supplia :

\- Me refais plus jamais ça Gray.

L'autre lui sourit, et, le prenant dans ses bras, lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
